


温酒

by Acher_Pigeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Black Dragon - Freeform, Chinese Character, Chinese Food, Chinese Language, Chinese New Year, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Rosefinch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_Pigeon/pseuds/Acher_Pigeon
Summary: 龙凤呈祥的梗就不用多说了，写了一个很中国化的宵夜故事，群里怎么今天突然谈到喝酒啊！！！！！！！！总之就觉得冬天嘛，喝点酒吃点下酒菜很棒棒的！（不我就是想吃欢迎收看舌尖上的守望先锋，今天给大家推荐的菜系是米酒汤圆配豆腐火锅，如果你没有女朋友又觉得晚上孤独寂寞冷，那么你为什么不吃火锅呢？一份火锅，承载的是中国上千年的文化，不仅老少皆宜，在年轻人口中更是……不好意思编不下去了吃饭的意义就是和你分享人间美味，世间珍奇。





	温酒

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at English,this is a story about OW's skin of Chinese new year.  
> i want to write a story that eat delicacy with lover.  
> Hope you enjoying it :)

壹  
青龙在夜里醒来的时候，发现满月已经升起了一半，尽管她的灵力恢复了大半，身上的龙鳞也重新变得油亮，甚至在月光下泛起了浅浅的光晕，但她依旧有些发困，觉得明晃晃的月亮很是扎眼。  
青龙慢慢地挪动身子，彻底将自己盘起来，只露出一对呼吸的鼻孔。  
一只火红的小鸟从树枝上跳下来，落在青龙的鼻子上，一边摇晃脑袋，一边用她清脆地声音唱着：“法芮尔，法芮尔，懒鬼法芮尔，我家主人叫你过去！快起床！”  
小鸟叫完后便在青龙的鼻子上跳来跳去，小爪子发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，最后还用喙叼起青龙的胡须拉扯。  
青龙终于被叫醒了，她的喉咙里发出巨大的声音，小鸟被吓得跳起来在半空中扑打着翅膀。随后，她就看见青龙的身体在云雾中翻滚，青色的鳞片像是磨光的卵石，在月光下发出柔和的光，不过一会儿，青龙的整个身体就消失了，那些柔和的光渐渐聚拢又散开，一个女人重新出现在眼前。  
小鸟跳上了女人的肩头，又十分欢快地叫着：“懒鬼法芮尔起床了！我家主人叫你过去，还要带上新鲜的嫩豆腐！”  
法芮尔刚睡醒，被这只小家伙吵的头疼，她打着哈欠应付这位信使：“好了好了，回去告诉你的主人，一会儿就过去。”  
“豆腐火锅！豆腐火锅！”小鸟叫完，瞬间就变成一团小火苗消失了。  
“豆腐火锅啊……”法芮尔看着头上的月亮，揉了揉自己泛红的鼻尖。  
真会挑日子啊，每次都是我灵力刚恢复的日子。  
作为圣灵，他们的灵力却都不是源源不断的，只有在自己统御的领地才能长久维持人形。倒不是不能去别的地方，只是他们并不用进食，那边的主人却又特别喜欢人间的食物，所以法芮尔总是要下到人间去准备食材。  
“啊，但是真的没办法弄到新鲜的豆腐啊，都已经半夜了。”  
法芮尔只好往巷子里走，她记得里面有些店家摆了烧烤摊子，幸好现在是夏天，许多店家都还在营业，如果能在这里买到的话也不用大费周章地去偷食材了。  
“啦啦，都怪那个坏女人，每次都在晚上叫我们过去，”一条小青龙从法芮尔的衣领钻出来半截，双手叉腰认真地说，“真会麻烦人，而且她那里的灵气总是热热的，搞得我们都像蒸熟了一样！”  
“你每次也玩的很开心吧，上次还抓着人家的羽毛不放。”法芮尔把小龙塞回去，让她安分点。  
小青龙顺着法芮尔的皮肤滑进去，躲在她的衣服下闷闷地回答：“软软的羽毛很舒服嘛，而且你还真不觉得麻烦，叫你你就过去，你是她的宠物吗？”小青龙用指甲戳着法芮尔的皮肤，“每次回来都无精打采的，还是会受影响的吧？”  
法芮尔顿了顿，想到每次回来无精打采的原因，她脸红了。  
“我知道啊，不过我会注意的！”  
“我可是认真在关心你，你也上心一点啊。”  
小青龙的碎碎念终于结束了，又重新缠回法芮尔胳膊上，她只是法芮尔的信使，灵力始终是不够用的，于是眯上眼睡着了。  
法芮尔终于找到一家店的老板愿意卖几块豆腐给她，她隔着老远又闻见了店里又香又麻的红油味，就干脆地稍上了一点辣椒油。两个塑料袋一白一红地拿到手中，掂量掂量还有些沉，法芮尔像是已经想到了两个人正在吃豆腐火锅的场景，整个人都开心地晃起来，差点在店里露出自己的尾巴。

贰  
从东方到南方的距离很远，只是对于圣灵来说根本不算什么，法芮尔心里不仅惦记着吃的，还惦记着别的东西，这一段路她上千年走了好几次，每一次都走得兴高采烈，毫不疲惫。  
一到了这位主人的居所，对于好水的龙类来说，法芮尔还是觉得偏热了点，不过冬天倒还不错，像是进到了一个天然的温室里来。  
居所的主人早就做好了准备，法芮尔老远就看见门口的女人冲自己招手，在冬日的寒风中，她的衣服仍旧如火般热情火辣，身上着点了不少金红的羽毛随着动作摇曳，除了那位朱雀还能有谁。  
“法芮尔，快来快来！”安吉拉热情地招手迎接，肩上的火红的小鸟也跟着激动地跳来跳去。  
“哎，吵闹鬼也在啊。”靠近居所，灵气愈发浓厚，小青龙又从法芮尔的衣领钻出来，指了指那只扑棱着翅膀的小红鸟。  
法芮尔还没落稳就被安吉拉接下来，她和她的鸟一样激动，只不过小鸟的嘴里还在叫着豆腐火锅，安吉拉就贴着法芮尔说要给她看个有趣的东西。  
小青龙被提着脖子掏出来和小红鸟放在一起，她挥舞着自己的爪子，不过没什么用。  
“喂！别丢下我啊！”看着两位圣灵大人有说有笑地进到房内，小青龙无可奈何地看了看身旁的傻鸟。  
“乖孩子，如果你和我好好相处……”  
话还没说完，小红鸟就用喙贴着小青龙的脑袋摩擦，表示自己的喜爱，末了又叫了一句：“豆腐火锅！”  
“你就知道吃！”

毫无悬念，法芮尔看见小桌上果然摆的是一个陶瓷酒瓶，雪白通透，颈窄体胖，小小的立在桌上像是个丰满的女人。  
安吉拉喜欢喝酒，却喜欢度数不高的花雕清酿，她的品味上千年也没变过，她说不喜欢热辣的东西烧喉咙，于是自己就按照以前的法子弄些清淡的东西来喝，便越来越少下人间去买酒喝了。毕竟她的住所暖和，可以培育花种，也有清澈的泉水，只是有时候控制的不好，就会把喜欢的东西都引上火点燃，所以法芮尔也会被请来帮忙。  
“这个你要试试呢，”安吉拉往瓷杯中倒了一点，泛黄的酒色像是一杯茶，“是你辛辛苦苦帮我才能做出来的。”  
法芮尔抿了一口，里面不仅有酒味，还有糯米发酵后的香甜，入口还能尝到点甜涩软濡的糯米粒。  
“诶，是上次淘的糯米吗？”  
“是，因为我的体温太高，只好让你帮忙做米酒啦！”安吉拉看起来开心极了，“而且非常成功，今天特意把你叫过来一起品尝。”  
“恩。”法芮尔点点头，她想起某一次安吉拉推脱不想做苦力，让她代劳做了淘米之类的事，不过没想到后来竟然酿成了米酒，“一会儿热一下吧，或者想吃米酒汤圆的话也可以做。”  
“呀呼！还有豆腐火锅！”  
安吉拉给了法芮尔一个熊抱，不知怎么的，她身上好像有股米酒的香甜味跟着体温散发出来，法芮尔的脸似乎也变得又红又热了。

于是米酒的两个瓷瓶被扔在了一个锅里，小火慢慢把里面的清水加热，不过一会儿里面的酒便也是温热的了。  
下酒菜准备了小石锅，在院子里架起火，清汤里扔了点葱姜蒜和调味料，就等着锅子里的水沸腾起来。一块大豆腐切成了十来小块，码齐了盛在盘子里准备着。新鲜的辣椒油被分作四个蘸水碟，一人一个，每人还外加一把柄细长、勺肚深的勺子。  
两个人外先喝起酒来，两个小信使就围在石锅旁盯着，等着里面的汤咕噜咕噜冒泡。  
“唔，真是幸福。”安吉拉喝了几杯后，她的体温越发高了，就自然而然地一手抱着法芮尔的胳膊，一手拿着酒杯继续小饮。  
“青龙凉凉的身子真好，”安吉拉小声感叹着，“总觉得有让人平静下来的力量。”  
法芮尔看穿了她的小把戏，常年沐浴在烈火中的朱雀哪会忌惮高温，但是这样贴着确实很舒服，从皮肤上传递的温度是难以用言语描述的。法芮尔低下头亲吻了安吉拉的额头，她冰凉的嘴唇上还带着酒味的醇香，像是一块突然融化的冰酒块，安吉拉舒服地闭上眼，直接靠在了法芮尔肩上。  
“哇！水开了！下豆腐！”两个小信使兴奋地叫起来，手忙脚乱地去端盘子，拿勺子，差点把锅给打翻了。  
两个人又分开来，法芮尔把豆腐倒进去，白花花的豆腐不过一会儿就飘起来，在沸腾的水中浮上浮下，裹上了一层晶亮的汤汁。安吉拉也凑在锅边，和两个小信使一样一手端盘，一手拿勺，神情认真地看着锅里的豆腐上下浮沉。  
雾气腾腾下，她的脸红扑扑的，看起来也有些不太真实，样子却是十分可爱，在法芮尔宣布可以吃了之后，安吉拉迅速把底下的火给弄小了些，三把勺子便马上伸进锅中开始战斗。  
滚烫的豆腐沾满了红油，入口便化成了一滩水，烫的几个人捋着舌头哈气，却又把勺子伸进锅中，开始捞那白花花仿若棉花般的豆腐。  
安吉拉被辣味刺激，越发想要喝酒，马上小半壶就快见底，也吃饱了，就揉着肚子躺在廊下看月亮，看腻了喝几口酒，又去看煮汤的火，一会儿便觉得双眼模糊。寒冷的天气下，喝了酒后热气从腹部冒出来，温暖地让人想要睡觉。  
法芮尔把熬好的米酒圆子端过来的时候，发现这个人已经睡着了，睡相十分糟糕，还把自己的羽毛给露了出来，散开的头发后面拖着几条细长的金红翎毛。  
安吉拉偶尔还在咂着嘴，好像在回味刚才的食物。  
“噗，”法芮尔忍住笑，但还是怕她在外面睡着了对身体不好，就准备把她抱回屋子里去。  
小青龙和小红鸟已经吃的动弹不得，看见法芮尔手中的大白碗又流下口水，眼睛都直了。  
“你们两个不能再多吃了，”法芮尔告诫着，“今天的米酒不错，这是给你们做的米酒圆子，天快要亮了，就在这里待着守好房子。”  
法芮尔离开后，小信使的身旁就只剩下了自己的大白碗。  
“嗨，哪会有什么人来，这居所可是在天上呢！”小青龙摸着自己的肚皮说。  
“仙君！仙君！”小红鸟叫着。  
“仙什么君，八杆子打不着的，她就是想把咱们俩支开，好和你家主人好好处处。”  
“羞羞！羞羞！”  
这鸟可真傻，一点也不像自己主子，我就很厉害了，嘻嘻。小青龙这么想着，用勺子捞了一个汤圆吃下去，心里甜滋滋的。

终章  
法芮尔把人抱起来的时候，她好像摸到了安吉拉的绒羽，弄得怀里的大鸟开始闭着眼闹腾。安吉拉没有睡着，她只是因为酒浑身发烫，属火的朱雀舒服地不想睁开眼，脑子都变得昏昏沉沉，因为青龙冰凉的手直接接触身体，又稍微清醒了点。  
“啊呀，我们这是要去哪啊？”安吉拉懒懒散散地问，身上的衣服因为这阵折腾变得乱七八糟，雪白的胸脯已经露出了大半。她眯着眼，脸上像是点了两朵朱红的墨，慢慢晕染了整块白皙的脸颊。  
“嘿嘿，我们在外面睡觉也是可以的，”安吉拉摇晃着双腿，她一只手勾住了法芮尔的肩膀，又把头往后仰，让自己的乌黑的头发彻底散开，里面露出的金红色翎毛一直垂到法芮尔的脚踝，随着步伐摇来荡去，轻柔地拍在法芮尔的腿上。  
“我们要去哪里呀～要去睡觉吗～嗝！”安吉拉一边闹腾一边唱着自己的歌，偶尔还打出两个酒嗝，震得衣服上的羽毛都在抖动。  
“你也不是小孩了，每次喝完酒都这样。”法芮尔有些头大地把人放在床榻上后，便坐在床边。而安吉拉马上又不安分地侧躺起来，看着她直打嗝。  
“躺下。”法芮尔板着脸命令道。  
安吉拉的脸立刻塌下来，她摆出一副可怜的样子扑到法芮尔腿上，直叫：“你这样让人好难过，让我好伤心，怎么可以对人家这么凶？”  
“……”  
法芮尔沉住气，默默把人按回床上。  
“你要是不好好休息，下次我就不来了哦。”  
“哭给你看。”  
“你哭吧，看你挺热的，需要补充水分。”  
“你这个坏女人！”  
两个人互相撅着嘴看对方，装作生气的样子，最后又忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“你玩不腻的是吗？”法芮尔揪起安吉拉肉乎乎的脸上的一块肉，“就爱演戏。”  
安吉拉拍开她的手，得意洋洋地摇晃着自己的脑袋问：“我好歹也是经历过几千年人间爱恨的圣灵，你是不是也被我的演技征服了？”  
“没有。”法芮尔十分平静地回答。  
“我真的生气了，”安吉拉翻了个白眼，“怎么都哄不好了！除非……”  
“啊？你条件还挺多的。”  
“除非……”  
安吉拉小巧的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，她拉住了法芮尔冰冷的手，火热的温度便直接传了过去，像是要着起火来。  
“你亲我一下。”她的声音低低的，在昏暗的房间里就像恋人间的耳语声那么小。  
法芮尔装作呆头龙，也悄悄地问：“亲哪里？”  
朱雀的手带着青龙冰凉的指尖抚过自己的嘴唇。  
“这里。”她说。  
随后火红的衣服被拉开，瓷器般光滑白皙的肌肤滑了出来，有些晃眼，却能看见上面点缀着的缨红茱萸。冰凉的指尖被引导着慢慢附着上去。  
“和这里。”她气息有些不稳，声音彻底沉了下去。  
“还有这里……”青龙的手被往下拉去，探入神秘的两腿间，安吉拉坐起来，和法芮尔缠绕在一起。

这副身子永远都是火热的，法芮尔在亲吻的时候想。安吉拉跪坐在她的身上，于是她的身体不论是哪个地方，似乎都被火引燃了，只剩下火辣辣的触感。  
两个人的嘴唇分开时，一条银丝难以隔断被拉扯出来，又瞬间因为高温而消失不见了。  
安吉拉直起身体，她把双手搭在法芮尔的肩上，挺起胸脯，柔软的胸脯就凑到了法芮尔的面前。  
“要是不好好做，我会很生气的。”安吉拉嘲笑道，但随后她就笑不出来了，法芮尔像是刻意去弄疼她，舌头卷起挺立的乳尖就不放开，使坏地吸吮顶弄着。  
法芮尔手里也没闲着，她顺着安吉拉的大腿往上摸，里侧的温度像是要把她给融化了，她冰凉的手指如同进入了一处温泉，再伸入一点就感到了内壁正在紧张地收缩。  
安吉拉挺直了背，仰起了头呻吟，像是回归了鸟类的本性。她的双腿逐渐酸软，整个人都忍不住往下滑，又正好落进了法芮尔的圈套里。那双手覆盖着朱雀下身的温热湿地，不仅进入地越来越深，还找到了一个有趣的地方。  
法芮尔在安吉拉的体内搅动着，还用手指挑逗着敏感的花核，她听着安吉拉的声音越来越高昂和兴奋，自己也忍不住闭上眼在面前的身体上啃咬起来，留下一个又一个鲜红的果实。  
法芮尔果然做到了，安吉拉有些后悔，当法芮尔躺下来，却依旧让她维持这个姿势时，她觉得自己彻底没了尊严。  
“我好歹也是圣灵，你就不能……”  
在这种时候，法芮尔从来不想听她的话。她的舌头进入了安吉拉的身体。  
巨大的快感令安吉拉想要立即站起来，却又被法芮尔箍住腰往下坐，直到双腿再也没一点力气，只能越分越开往下滑。  
安吉拉不知道后来发生了什么，她记得自己终于是趴在了床上，快感的刺激下脑子里烧成了好几团火，在乱七八糟的呻吟中似乎是向法芮尔求饶了，然后法芮尔站起来，从后面狠狠地进入她，火越烧越旺，最后在冰凉的触感中归于平静。  
法芮尔把被子拉过来，两个人都裹了进去，安吉拉醒过来的时候，呼出的热气全喷在她的胸口上，让她觉得挺有意思的。  
“不行了，喝酒，喝酒。”安吉拉的记忆开始恢复，她感觉自己头上的翎毛都被某人拽掉了几根，本来想生气，又觉得羞愧难当，只好接过法芮尔递来的酒壶，趴在床上喝酒，和自己生闷气。  
窗外有了天亮的迹象，群星开始隐退，鱼肚白渐渐升了起来。  
“时间过得真快呢。”她感叹着。  
法芮尔亲吻着她的头发，又滑到耳朵边亲吻朱红的耳廓。  
“人间又是新年了。”法芮尔闷闷地回答。  
“恩，真是有意思呢，每次都这样看着，”安吉拉抿了一口酒，“几千年了，好像什么都没变过，我们还在继续守护着他们。”  
安吉拉伸手去摸法芮尔的脖子，她知道很多龙都喜欢那样的感觉，仿佛这样做有一种信任的力量。  
他们这些龙都挺傻的，安吉拉心想，法芮尔还不如她的信使一半聪明。安吉拉又抿了一口酒，花香在唇齿间溢开，她无奈地笑笑。  
即便如此，她也和这条傻龙相互陪伴了上千年，什么都没变过。  
“有空去人间玩玩吧，好久没去了，这次我要吃……”  
吃什么都好，想和你一起而已。

番外【雀】  
我是从火中出生的。  
那个地方很温暖，但是对于别的生物来说还是太热了，稍微接近一点就会把它们烫伤呢。  
我有时候想接近别人，又怕自己身上的火焰把他们灼伤，为了不给别人带来困扰，我就会一个人待着。  
我知道这个世界上还有别的东西和我一样，天地未分之时，我们四枚小小的蛋挤在一起，在混沌中迷失着方向。偶尔我们也会说说话，在孤寂中互相陪伴和支持。我是其中最喜欢叽叽喳喳的蛋，他们说我不是枚安分的蛋。  
后来，混沌被切开，天地有了明显的分界线，世界初生之际，产生了四个不同的方向，我们四个也去往了不同的地方。  
我从没想过自己会长出红色的羽毛，身上还总是热乎乎的，像个小火球，也没想过要一个人待这么久，久到我不再是枚叽叽喳喳的蛋。  
这个世界不再是灰扑扑的，它有了新的样子，天空是清澈的蓝色，森林里的树叶会跟着季节千变万化，海洋其实没有颜色，但看上去它就像天空的一面镜子。这世上有了白天和黑夜，太阳和月亮，也有了春夏秋冬。一切都千变万化，又多姿多彩。  
我惊叹于这些事物，却苦恼无法分享，心里像是被什么堵起来了。  
直到某天一个青色的小东西出现了，她凑到了滚烫的火山口前，两只圆圆的眼睛朝下看。她的足下因为高温升起了白烟，模样也长得古怪，像是一条蛇，头上却长着鹿角。  
“你在这里呀，”她说，“我找你找了好久呢！”  
我问过法芮尔，她怎么知道自己找到了呢，明明我们以前都是蛋的样子。  
“因为只有你会住在火山口。”她是这么回答的。

不过在很久很久之后，等到人间诗人写出了那样的感觉，她才向我坦白，因为她感受到了我的寂寞。  
我也嘲笑过法芮尔，那样的话是谁发现都无所谓了。  
“没人会到这里来找你，只有我是特别的。”她笑着说这些的时候，还得意地把掌心的“战利品”亲了亲。  
她至今都不肯抹去掌心上被烫伤的疤痕。

法芮尔住在东方，她不会天天来，因为这里的灵气不适合她的体质，虽然她从不说出口，但我发现她会变得没什么精神。  
我不再住在火山口里了，我在南方建了个暖和的居所，每天金黄的太阳从东方升起来，阳光会从巢穴的树枝中穿透而过将我叫醒。我看着柔和的亮光，突然觉得东方有了我企盼的东西。  
法芮尔会带好吃的饭菜和点心过来，很多都是她从人间偷偷学来的，她也会和我分享很多故事，因为她去过很多地方，故事都是精彩又奇妙的。我们也会去拜访玄武和白虎，大家都变了样子，玄武有硬壳护体，又如蛇一般灵活聪明，白虎浑身则毛绒绒的，肉垫厚实可爱，不过也有王将风范。  
那是一段很恍惚的时间，我容易高兴满足，也很容易变得失落。我们四个人的关系如以前一样友好，但每每想到与青龙一点亲密之处，我就变得多愁善感。一方面是高兴我能与她有不同常人的关系，另一方面又忧愁她是否也与我有同样的心思。  
因为龙性好喜乐，法芮尔的故事里也不乏一些情爱故事，她故事里的姑娘都很好，有的通情达理，有的灵动活泼，有的是大家闺秀，也有的是平民百姓，唯独都不像我。  
她说人间很有趣，希望我也能去看看。  
人间也有叽叽喳喳的小鸟吗，也有像我一样的小火球吗？  
我也想和她分享点什么，但总说不出口，害怕她不喜欢我从滚烫的火山口爬出来的所见所闻。  
她总是想要保护美好的东西，也一直强调上天赋予我们强大的能力，我们必定要尽到自己的责任，保护一方安定是四个人不可逃避的命运。  
这么一看我是多么渺小的小小鸟啊。

之后我们一起去过人间，以人类的模样。  
法芮尔很开心，她的开心总是表现在脸上，而且她也很好看，没有作为龙的样子那么威严。  
我们去集市道旁的小摊买馄炖吃，也去菜市买新鲜的蔬菜瓜果，逛饿了便有热乎乎的米糕从蒸笼上拿下来，直接切了油纸包着就能吃。我和她提着小捆的青菜，就直接在河床边的亭子里坐下歇息，一边捧着米糕吃，一边听楼上的姑娘哼唱小曲。河道经过的船夫也会唱歌给洗衣的女人听，唱的词曲我听不懂，只觉得他们很快乐。  
法芮尔也跟着笑，只是等我疑惑地去看她，她又不好意思地转过头去，不过一会儿又突然抢我的米糕吃。我本来打算把自己的给她，她又推脱着不要，说自己是嘴馋，老觉得别人的好吃。  
我们坐在屋顶看晚霞，温柔的夕阳吞没了一整天的劳累，法芮尔轻轻往我的发上别了一串红色的小花。  
我问她这是什么花，她说这是海棠。我又问她别的姑娘衣上、袖上绣的，眉间纹的是什么花，她说那又是牡丹。  
“女孩子们都喜欢牡丹吗？”我问。  
法芮尔大笑着揽过我的肩膀，动作中都带着花香，她倒是仿佛刚从花丛里跳出来似的。  
“你喜欢什么都好，”她笑着说，“你本来就是不一样的。”  
她的手凉凉的，我却要烧起火来了。  
那一天我学会了喝酒，起初法芮尔让我尝试的时候，我以为这闻起来甜甜的东西是花蜜。喝下去才知道，原来入口微微苦涩，有的还烧喉咙，过后酒味散开，发酵后的花酿香甜才会留存在唇齿间。  
我很喜欢这种保留东西的方式，导致现在像个酒鬼，反而被法芮尔嘲笑。  
因为酒的原因，整个人都觉得有些飘飘然，走路都略显轻浮，虽然行动不受控制，大脑却十分清醒。  
夜市上的灯笼化成了朦胧的光斑，我跟在法芮尔的后面，拽着她的袖子，有些力不从心。  
想拉她的手，想贴近她。我这么想着。  
我拽住了她的手腕，抬头只能看见她惊讶的唇，模模糊糊的。  
拜托，抱抱我吧，我在心里难受地想。

我们似乎去了一个很昏暗的地方，但是耳边依旧有嘈杂的声音，我眯着眼看过去，模糊的灯光在巷外闪烁着。  
法芮尔的身体很凉，我把脸贴在她露出的胸口上，大口喘着气。她靠在墙上，放在我背后的手越收越紧，直到我们两个人紧紧贴在了一起。  
安吉拉，你快要烧起来了。她担忧地说。  
是啊，我还不能很好地控制自己身上的火焰。我自嘲地想想，又无奈地闭上眼。  
我觉得自己很可笑，但是又毫无办法。  
“你想做什么呢？”法芮尔不停地用手安抚我，期望能让我尽快平复下来。  
“法芮尔，”内心的苦涩纠缠在一起，我捧起她的脸，忽明忽暗的灯火中，那双明亮的眼睛里充满了疑惑，“你愿意亲吻我吗？”  
“对不起……我就是很想，和你亲近，”我也不管自己说了什么胡话，只觉得心里实在憋闷，现在好像突然撕开了一个口子， “我不知道为什么想和你做这些污秽之事，你不要再来见我了，我受不了……”  
不等我说完，法芮尔便低下头来，她的唇像是温热的海浪掩盖了一切，又如同狂风暴雨，让人喘不过气来。  
“受不了什么，”她喘着气问，唇上还沾着润泽的津液，“别哭，脸上的胭脂该掉了。”  
我看着她不知道说什么好，舌头像是被蜜蜂蛰麻了张不开口。  
“安吉，我不知道喜欢一个人是不是这样的感觉，我日日夜夜都在想念着你，我受不了这样，但是我很害怕……对不起，如果再也见不到你，余下的一生我要怎么度过呢？”  
“我们还有好几个上千年，可我的耐心早就在找你的那段时间耗尽了。”  
她怎么能说出这样的话呢，我想，真是叫人难过啊。

我们现在很少去人间了，我更喜欢把法芮尔叫来，让她酿清甜的酒来喝；也喜欢缠着她看一些有意思的剧本，两个人一唱一和地演戏玩；我们看着人间一日一日地繁华起来，心中欢喜自不必说，只是有时候念及往事，又怀念起当时的镇子。  
我问法芮尔，我们这样子是不是会腻的，书里总说七年之痒，我们万一有个什么七百年，七千年之痒。  
她就光是笑。  
我又问她，是底下的花好看，还是我生得好看。  
她依旧是笑。  
于是我逗她，你是选择镇守一方太平呢，还是选我。  
她就无可奈何地说，只要是你喜欢的，我都会保护好，因为我中意你。  
她倒是越来越会说话，木头脑袋上能开花。

 

end :3


End file.
